


Don't let this be the last time we see each other

by KatyKatKathryn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyKatKathryn/pseuds/KatyKatKathryn
Summary: Tensions rise with a civil war on the horizon. Chaos ensues after Peggy's funeral and all y/n wants is for Steve to be safe.





	Don't let this be the last time we see each other

You and Steve were walking back from Peggy's funeral. It had been mostly silent, but not uncomfortably so. You were just about to get on the elevator in the hotel you were staying at when you heard someone running up behind you.

"Hey, Steve, there's something you've got to see." By the look on Sam's face, this definitely wasn't good. The ride up the elevator was tense, to say the least. When we got to our room, Sam turned on the TV. The headline read "United Nations Complex Bombed: Vienna, Austria/Site of the Sokovia Accords Summit."

"Oh my god," you whisper under your breath. No one spoke, just listening to the TV reporter.

"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN Building in Vienna, over 70 people have been injured, at least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King, T'chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who has been identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous Hydra agent..." Everyone stopped listening after that.

You looked over at Steve and saw that he was trying to look unaffected. However, you saw how tense his neck and cheeks were and knew otherwise. You reached over and grabbed the remote and went to turn off the TV, but Steve reached over and stopped you. Instead, you settled for turning down the volume and set the remote down. Steve was just staring at the TV. You walked over to his side and pulled his hand into yours.

"Steve, take to me." He didn't respond, so you looked down at his hand in yours, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I have to go find him (y/n), before anyone else does."

"I know," you kissed his knuckles and gently let go of his hand, "we can pack-"

"No (y/n), not we." Steve turned to face you.

"What do you mean Steve? I'm an agent and I've been helping you track him down for 2 years, 3 months, and 17 days," Steve looked at you, obvious surprise on his face, "yes, I've kept track"

"This isn't like before (y/n)! This time we are outside the law! I can't do this if-" he yelled. Realizing his mistake he lowered his voice, "I can't do this if I'm worried about you getting hurt the entire time." You know how important this is to him, and that given the current situation, you also know that pushing the subject probably isn't worth it.

"Fine, but I'm going to Vienna, I can maybe at least be of some use in the cleanup." Steve just nodded and went to change out of his suit. Sighing, you begin to pack all of your belongings up. You did not like where all of this was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, you were sitting in a hotel room in Vienna while the boys were off to Bucharest to find Bucky. Steve had been sending you updates which you were immensely grateful for. You had kept the news on all day as a way to keep track of the happenings in the world as well. It was starting to worry you that Steve hadn't sent an update in a while, but you knew he was probably busy with Bucky.

You were watching the updates on the attack o the UN building when a new breaking news story flashed onto the screen. "4 Men Taken In After High-Speed Chase." Then the images of Steve, Sam, Bucky, and that T'challa guy flashed across the screen.

"You have got to be kidding me," you pull out your phone and dial a number, "Tony, I swear to god tell me where they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The idiots had managed to get themselves caught and hauled off to Berlin, to which you were on the next flight to. Tony wasn't too keen with the idea of you coming to the base, but you were able to call in a favor from Sharon Carter. Immediately following your plane's arrival, you were escorted to the base, where Sharon met you at the entrance.

"Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into him." You let out a low sigh.

"Something tells me that, at this point, no one will be able to do that." Sharon led you down several hallways before you entered a room full of computers, televisions, and many other screens. In the center was a small glass room where Steve was sitting. He was facing away from you, so he hadn't seen you come in. Taking a second to take a breath and center yourself, you entered the small room.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' but I'm definitely thinking it." Steve instantly flipped around a borderline ran over to you. He engulfed you in his arms and laid his head into the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him as well, rubbing small circles into his back.

"But I found him (y/n), I found him," he whispered.

"You did, and I'm so very happy for you, but getting yourself arrested isn't helping anyone." He pulls away and is about to answer, but at that moment both Sharon and Sam enter the room. Sharon lays the file she was holding down on the table.

"This is everything we know, but don't push your luck because it's a miracle your even seeing this much." Steve nodded to her, a silent 'thanks'. He reached down and picked up the photo that was used to ID Bucky after the bombing, studying it. After a short pause, he asked,

"Why would the Task Force release the photo to begin with?"

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon replied.

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." You stated questioningly

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing," Sam added.

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads."

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." Sharon looks up at the screen, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah." Steve looked like he was trying to process all of the information in the file, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

We all looked back up at the screen as Sharon unmuted it, watching the evaluation unfold. All the sudden, the lights in the base went out, losing the audio and visual on Bucky. Before you even have time to say anything, Same and Steve have bolted out the door to go find Bucky.

Sharon tossed a small pistol in your direction and you both ran towards the entrance. The two of you met up with Tony and Natasha and went to get into position. Tony tried to take him down first but to no avail. Sharon and Natasha tried to take him on as well, but it ended with Bucky holding Natasha down in a choke hold. Seeing this, you ran up behind Bucky and pulled the back of his shirt to grab his attention, giving Natasha the chance to kick him off of her. While she caught her breath, Bucky turned around ready to fight you.

"Hey, whoa, okay. Can't we all just be buddies here?" Bucky lunged toward you and started throwing punches.

"Guess not." You concentrated on blocking his kicks and punches to keep him occupied as long as possible, but eventually, he was distracted by a new fighter. King T'challa pounced on top of Bucky, trying to subdue him. However, Bucky was eventually able to fight past him and get out the door.

While the boys were fighting, you had run over to Sharon and Natasha to make sure they were alright. The three of you ran back to the control room, once you were all deemed okay, to see what was happening.

"Tony?! Where is Steve?!" you basically yelled upon entering the room.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." You started pacing along the back of the room. This day just kept going further and further downhill.

"Sir, I think I found something," said one of the agents at the computers.

"Put it up on the screen," replied General Ross. The video was first of Bucky getting into the helicopter, but before he could get far, Steve stepped out onto the platform. He managed to catch the bottom of the helicopter and pull it back down, narrowly avoiding the propellers. You were frozen with fear just watching the video, not really knowing what to make of it. As Steve was trying to get up, he was grabbed through the window by an unmistakable metal arm. As if that wasn't bad enough, the helicopter started falling off the edge, and it soon took Steve and Bucky with it. Tears started to gather in your eyes as they tried to switch angles to find them, but with no luck.

"No," you whispered, "No!" As tears started to fall, you grabbed your cell phone and ran out of the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been just over an hour and you still hadn't heard from Steve or Sam for that matter. You'd sent him several messages, but he hadn't replied. You tried to keep some hope as he managed to find himself in water often and hadn't perished yet, but it was getting harder to stay positive.

Suddenly, you hear the sound of an angle, your phone's ringtone. You answered quickly,

"Oh my god, Steve! Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you? We can come to get you!"

"Whoa, hey, slow down. We're fine, that's Bucky, Sam, and I. We're in an abandoned warehouse now, but I need you and Sharon to meet us somewhere, I'll text it to you. And have her bring our stuff."

"Hold on, what does that mean? If you come back, we could work this out, and you'd be safe!"

"This is bigger than just the accords now (y/n). This is about Bucky and the potential safety of hundreds of thousands of people."

"But Steve-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll send you the location." And with that, he hung up, leaving you with no choice but to go find Sharon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were waiting inside your car, constantly checking your phone. You were also grateful that Sharon, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, was not trying to make small talk. Your phone buzzed with a new message on the home screen reading

Pulling up

You looked in your rearview mirror to see a yellow slug bug pull up behind you. You jumped out of the car and began running over to Steve. Once he was fully out of the car, you basically jumped into his arms, hugging him tight around the middle as he did the same to you.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'll try my best, but you know my track record with water." You both couldn't help but laugh a little at the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

"So, are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

"You know that the less you know, the better," and it was true, you really did know that, but it didn't help to ease your worry, "Plus, I don't know how long I'll have to go away for."

"Well, I guess you'll need this stuff then." You reached into your coat pocket for the car keys to pop the trunk, revealing the boys' suits. He loaded everything into his car, but before he left, he came back up to you.

"Can you promise me that you'll be okay?" tears starting to well up in your eyes. Steve didn't say anything but he just scanned your face with a somber look. At his response or lack thereof, the tears escaped your eyes and freely fell down your cheeks.

"Just please, don't let this be the last time we see each other," you begged. All he could do was pull you in for one last kiss before he had to go. You both poured everything you felt for each other into that kiss.

The time came for Steve to break away, and with one last tearful smile, he got back into the bug and drove away.


End file.
